Living Together
by Chizuru Mey
Summary: Sasuke sih pangeran Sekolah, karena suatu sebab Sakura harus menjadi 'pembantu'nya. Meski begitu pertengkaran-pertengkaran yang cukup menggelikan selalu menjadi rutinitas mereka. Well! Apakah akan terjadi sesuatu antar keduanya? Mengingat bagaimana hubungan mereka yang selalu 'panas'. /RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Siapa yang tak mengenal sosok tampan dan penuh karisma dari seorang lelaki yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke? Lelaki yang memiliki bola mata sekelam malam itu tak pernah henti-hentinya menjadi pusat dunia dari semua siswi di Konoha High School-Sekolah yang mayoritasnya terdiri dari kalangan elit yang luar biasa-

Ohhh... dan jangan lupakan pula bagaimana gadis-gadis itu memandang kagum dan penuh damba untuk sih bungsu Uchiha. Setiap kaki panjangnya itu melangkah, pasti ada jeritan dan bisik-bisik tentang dirinya.

~oOOo~

..

**Disclaimer; Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

**Warning! OOC, OOT, AU, TYPO(s), EYD tak beraturan.**

..

Don't like Don't read and happy reading.

~oOOo~

Gadis dengan surai merah muda seperti bunga sakura itu tampak berlari lari di lorong sekolah menuju sahabat pirangnya yang sepertinya sudah bersiap-siap. Gadis dengan sebutan nama Cherry itu tampak memberi jari jempolnya pada sahabatnya itu untuk berjuang dan semangat.

Shion- gadis yang memiliki surai panjang pirang itu tampak menunduk dalam begitu melihat seorang lelaki yang kini berjalan ketengah halaman sekolah. Namun bukan hanya gadis itu saja yang menunggu kedatangan lelaki ini, ada begitu banyak gadis yang memang sudah stad by menunggu pangeran impian mereka itu lewat. Uchiha Sasuke... begitu meraka melihat sosok jangkung yang sudah ditunggu kedatangannya itu langsung bersorak kegirangan dan sesekali memanggil Sasuke dengan berbagai pujian.

Misalnya saja...

"Sasuke~ kau adalah pangeranku."

"Uchiha-san, jadilah kekasihku."

"Aahhhh... Aku sungguh mengagumimu, Sasuke!"

Dan masih ada begitu banyak kata yang tak sanggup untuk dihitung.

Sementara Shion tetap berjalan menyusul Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang tegang meski disamping kanannya berdiri sahabat baiknya, Sakura. Semua gadis yang melihat Shion mendekati Sasuke berbisik ria. Sakura langsung menjaga jarak begitu Shion berjalan dan akhirnya tepat dibelakang Sasuke beberapa meter darinya. Shion menarik nafasnya dalam sambil menutup matanya bersitegang. Sementara Sakura masih diam terpaku menyaksikan tindakan dari sahabat pirangnya tersebut.

"Aku menyukaimu, Uchiha Sasuke!" Shion berteriak lantang mengatakan perasaannya yang sudah ia sembunyikan hampir lima bulan terakhir. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menyembunyikan rasa gugup yang dideranya. Rasa deg-deg'an yang menyergapnya langsung menyebar bebas saat Sasuke berpaling dan menatapnya.

Lantas, semua yang berada dihalaman sekolah sontak terkejut bukan main dengan aksi pengakuan cinta dari Shion. Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Shion dari bawah sampai menatap wajah gadis yang baru saja mengungkapkan rasa sukanya didepan siswa lainnya.

"Kau..." kata Sasuke menatap penuh kearah Shion yang sulit diartikan.

"Ya!?"

"Kau menjengkelkan. Merusak pagiku yang sempurna dengan pengakuan cinta darimu. Aku sama sekali tak tertarik." ucap Sasuke ketus dan diselingi seringai merendahkan darinya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

Semua yang melihat kejadian itu langsung tertawa. Pengakuan cinta secara blak-blakkan seperti ini sama sekali tidak berpengaruh apapun untuk sih pangeran sekolah. Mereka sudah tahu pasti jika penolakanlah yang akan didapat oleh Shion. Bahkan tak hanya Shion satu-satunya gadis yang pernah mendapat penolakan seperti ini. Mungkin sebagian gadis dari sekolah Konoha sudah mendapat penolakan cinta dari Sasuke.

Sakura yang melihat pengakuan cinta Shion yang ditolak secara tak manusiawi itu langsung menghampiri Shion. Gadis merah muda itu menepuk pundak sahabatnya pelan dan tersenyum tipis. Namun dibalik senyumannga itu Sakura tahu, jika "pangeran" yang dieluh-eluhkan oleh semua gadis sangatlah menggelikan.

"Tenang saja! Konoha High School tidak hanya memiliki satu lelaki. Dia tak pantas mendapatkan cintamu, Shion." ucap Sakura kesal sambil menatap pungung Sasuke yang kian menjauh.

_"Pantat ayam itu pasti akan mendapat belasannya." _batin Sakura kesal.

Shion hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan berkali-kali menghela nafas dalam. Cinta pertamanya... cinta pertamanya pada pangeran sekolah yang ditolak dengan sangat mudah. Gadis itu tersenyum getir, ia sudah menduga jika penolakanlah yang akan didapatkannya, tapi ia tak berpikir jika akan berakhir memalukan seperti ini. Meski ia sudah siap dengan penolakan cintanya, namun sepertinya perkataan Sasuke barusan sungguh diluar dugaannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura. Kau tak perlu memasang wajah sedih seperti itu." sambil tersenyum tipis, gadis yang memiliki manik violet itu mengangguk pelan dan memeluk Sakura erat.

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Namun gadis merah muda itu tahu jika sahabat pirangnya itu pasti sangat kecewa dengan ucapan Sasuke. Ia menyadari jika tubuh gadis yang ada dipelukannya itu bergetar dengan menahan isakkan tangis yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Shion dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah sahabatnya. Kemudian ia mengangguk dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Shion tanpa sepatah kata.

"Sakura! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Shion. Tapi Sakura tidak menjawab dan terus berlari.

Dengan tenaga penuh, Sakura berlari kencang kelantai atas menuju kelas Sasuke. Tak berapa lama setelah itu, Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan menaiki tangga tanpa rasa bersalah yang tertera dibalik wajah tampannya itu. Begitu Sasuke sampai dilantai atas, Sakura langsung menghadang Sasuke dengan melintangkan kakinya ke pembatas sehingga Sasuke tak bisa lewat.

Sasuke yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu pun langsung terkejut. Apalagi yang melakukannya adalah seorang gadis yang bahkan warna rambutnya saja sudah terkesan aneh dimatanya. Dengan bersidekap, Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke dan menyeringai penuh arti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan. Kau mengganggu jalanku. Menyingkir!" Sakura menatap Sasuke garang. Kaki jenjangnya masih terangkat menghalangi Sasuke. Matanya pun tak henti-hentinya menatao garang Sasuke yang sudah memberikan perlakuan atau mungkin perkataan yang kurang enak didengar oleh sahabatnya.

"Dengar! Shion sungguh menaruh banyak keberaniannya untuk menyatakan cintanya. Tapi kau... lelaki kurang ajar sepertimu malah mengacuhkannya dan mengatakan hal yang menyebalkan." ucap Sakura dengan inotasi yang cukup tinggi. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak terima jika pengakuan dari sahabatnya itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh lelaki macam dirinya.

"Memangnya siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Haruno Sakura. Sahabat karib Shion."

"Siapa Shion?" Sasuke kembali bertanya dan tatapan menusuk yang langsung Sakura berikan.

"Tentu saja gadis yang kau tolak cintanya. Perlu kau ingat! Perasaan Shion jauh lebih berharga dari wajah jelekmu itu," dengus Sakura kesal. Gadis itu sungguh-sungguh merasa kesal dibuatnya dengan sikap Sasuke yang begitu menyebalkan.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan Sakura yang bersungut marah padanya. Lelaki itu kemudian menyeringai dan menatap Sakura intens.

"Kenapa? Apa yang kau lihat, hahhh..."

Sasuke mendekati Sakura dengan seringai yang masih terpampang jelas diwajah rupawannya. Ia memegang kaki Sakura yang masih menghalangi langkahnya. Obsidiannya menatap mata Sakura yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari dirinya.

"Tch... apa kau juga akan menyatakan cinta padaku?"

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke tersenyum dan menggeleng keras. Gadis itu bahkan sama sekali tak menyadari jika Sasuke sudah semakin mempersempit jarak diantara dirinya.

"Jangan harap! Aku sama sekali tak tertarik denganmu."

"Ohhh... apa kau sungguh-sungguh,"

Sakura yang menyadari akan posisinya langsung panik seketika. Gadis itu langsung merona dan gelisah begitu tahu kakinya masih melintang kepembatas tangga.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak akan menyatakan cinta pada lelaki sepertimu. Apalagi rambut anehmu yang seperti pantat ayam itu." Sasuke memincing sebelah alisnya tak percaya dengan perkataan dari seorang wanita yang

Apa katanya tadi? Rambut pantat ayam. Ohhh... baru pertama kalinya Sasuke mendapat pelecehan seperti ini. Tidak! Bukan hanya itu saja, Sasuke rasa jika gadis yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah satu-satunya gadis yang berani dengan dirinya. Bisa dilihat dari sorot matanya yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda jika ia sama persis seperti gadis-gadis yang selalu meneriaki namanya setiap pagi. Dan Sepertinya Sasuke melui menyukai skenario ini nantinya.

Dan tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Sasuke langsung menghinpit Sakura yang bersandar ditembok dengan kaki yang masih melintang. Sontak saja hal itu membuat dirinya sulit bergerak begitu wajah tampan itu semakin mempersempit jarak diantara meraka dan kemudian...

Cup

Satu kecupan singkat mendartat tepat dibibir tipis Sakura.

Dan dengan satu gerakan refleks, Sakura langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga lelaki berparas tampan itu terjatuh. Karena jatuh dengan tidak tepat, sebelah tangan kanan Sasuke tergelincir dan sedikit membengkak. Setelah itu Sakura menolong Sasuke berdiri dengan rasa bersalah yang teramat.

"Sampai tanganku ini pulih sepenuhnya, kau harus memasakkan untukku dan kau tak berhak untuk membantahnya. Mengerti! Dan ingat, kau harus menuruti semua kata-kataku tanpa terkecuali." hardik Sasuke dengan tatapan nyalang penuh emosi. Sakura yang melihat tatapan mata Sasuke langsung bergidik ngeri. Gadis itu bahkan mengiyakan begitu saja tanpa tahu hal seperti apa yang akan dilaluinya dengan Sasuke. Pangeran sekolah di Konoha High School.

**...**

TBC

_~oOOo~_

**Oh myyyyyy... demi apa aku membuat Fict seperti ini? Astagaaaa... _. Untuk pertama kalinya aku membuat cerita yang jauh dari potensiku #plak. Ok, lupakan itu.**

**Hahaha... pliiissssshhhh aku juga nggak tahu dapat pencerahan apa untuk membuat Fict yang modelnya macam ini. Hehehehe... Ahhh... dan untuk Fict-fict ku yang lainnya juga, mohon maaaaaffffffff sekali kalau mereka akan terlantar cukup lama T.T. Tapi bukan bararti akan di Discountinew ya, cuman aku butuh beberapa waktu yang agak panjang untuk ini.**

**Yossshhh... samoai disi saja cuap-cuao nggk mutunya. Aku hanya berharap Fict dadakan ini bisa diterima dengan layak.**

Si yu nex taim

...

**~oOOo~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Apa? Tidak?! Aku menolak."

Sakura menatap Sasuke geram. Gadis itu sudah dibuat kesal dengan beberapa penuturan Sasuke yang sangat kelewat nalar.

"Kau tentu tahu jika kau tak mungkin bisa menolaknya," jelas Sasuke dengan seringai tipis menghiasi. Lelaki itu menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi yang tak terduga.

"Kau jangan bercanda ya, ayam. Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu." teriak Sakura kencang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecih. Ia tak suka ini. Lelaki itu benar-benar tidak suka dengan penolakan. Dalam hal dan bentuk apapun juga.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menolak perintahku. Atas dasar apa kau menolaknya, hah? Kau pikir karena siapa tanganku harus diperban seperti ini? Karena siapa, kutanya?!" tuding Sasuke tak kalah sengitnya. Sakura yang mendengar penuturan Sasuke barusan langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Dalam hati tentu saja dia merasa kesal karena lelaki yang ada dihadapannya itu selalu mengungkit-ukit hal yang sama.

"Ta-tapi tidak harus selalu kan. Kau pikir aku tak punya hal yang harus kuurus. Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang harus kurawat. Jangan kekanakan!" dengus Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Tch! Memangnya aku ingin tahu masalahmu. Yang kuinginkan hanya satu! Kau-harus-merawatku-dan-menjadi-pembantuku. Senang atau pun tidak." dan kata itu menjadi akhir pembicaraan alot mereka yang hampir memakan lima belas menit di ruang UKS.

Sakura menghentakan kakinya kesal. Sungguh! Uchiha Sasuke memang menyebalkan dan semaunya sendiri. Dan Sakura amat sangat menyesal karena sudah membuat tangan Sasuke harus diperban seperti itu untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

**.**

**~oOOo~**

.

**Disclaimer; Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

**Rated; M (untuk jaga-jaga).**

**Pair; Uchiha Sasuke - Haruno Sakura.**

**Warning! OOC, AU, OOT, TYPO(s) dan EYD yang tak sesuai.**

_Don't like Don't read and happy reading._

.

.

**No Flame! Semakin banyak Flame, saya pasti akan semakin 'suka' untuk WAR XD. Oh.. dan saya hanya membutuhkan komentar dan saran yang mampu menunjang kualitas saya dalam menulis cerita.**

_Ok, Sankyuuuuu~_

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian naas yang menimpa Sasuke kemarin, Sakura harus jadi 'pembantu' dari Uchiha Sasuke yang menyebalkan. Meski tak sepenuhnya semua yang terjadi itu kesalahannya, namun tetap saja Sakura merasa bersalah. Dan... jangan lupakan pula insiden ciuman secara sepihak yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Hal itu mampu membuat Sakura kebakaran jenggot jika mengingatnya. Katakan saja itu sebuah tragedi yang begitu tragis yang mampu membuat Sakura harus menghela nafas beberapa kali dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ohhh... andai saja ini semua hanya mimpi, pasti Sakura beranggapan jika ini adalah mimpi terburuk yang pernah dialaminya.

Lihat saja sekarang, Sakura harus bersabar dengan tingkah Sasuke yang amat sangat menyebalkan dimatanya. Lelaki itu selalu menyuruh Sakura dengan hal-hal yang mampu membuat beberapa _maid _disana menggelangkan kepalanya heran. Meski dia dicap sebagai pangeran sekolah tapi coba lihat sekarang, apa yang tengah dilakukannya untuk membuat Sakura harus menghela nafas dalam guna menahan emosi yang kapan saja meledak.

"Kenapa menatapku? Kau mulai menyukaiku, eh?"

Sakura mendecih dan melempar senyum meremehkan kearah Sasuke. Lelaki itu pun ikut menyeringai tipis dan menatap Sakura.

"Tch! Bahkan dalam mimpimu pun tak akan mungkin," tutur Sakura tegas. Tak mengindahkan perkataan Sasuke yang jelas-jelas mempersulut api kemarahannya.

"Mungkin sekarang memang belum. Tapi siapa tahu nanti terjadi." Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke dengan mendelik tajam.

_Percaya diri sekali dia, _ begitu pikir Sakura.

Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke, ia sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa lelaki ini bisa menjadi magnet dikalangan gadis-gadis pada umumnya. Benar! Sasuke memang tampan dan memiliki karisma yang siapapun tak mungkin bisa menolaknya. Namun jika sikap dan sifatnya seperti ini, siapa sih yang akan betah berlama-lama berada disisinya.

Sakura menggeram dan menggelutukkan giginya. Saat dia mengingat kembali bagaimana penolakan yang diterima oleh sahabatnya itu, Sakura sungguh sangat marah. Entah kenapa sahabatnya -Shion- pun begitu memuja lelaki ini. Bahkan beberapa gadis lainnya pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Apa sih yang membuat Sasuke bisa digilai sampai seperti itu?

**Tampan? **

Ya, itu memang benar.

**Pintar? **

Hmm... sepertinya iya. Dia juga bisa bermain basket dan sepak bola dengan sangat lihai.

**Karismatik?**

Betul! Bahkan siapa saja yang melihat Sasuke ditempat umumpun mampu meleleh seketika.

Tapi masalahnyaaaaa... Sakura sudah terlanjur menyematkan kebencian untuk pemuda emo tersebut. Dan jangan tanya kenapa alasan Sakura memiliki pemikiran dan perasaan seperti itu. Karena tanpa ditanya pun sepertinya sudah sangat jelas jika sejak semula ia sudah tak menyukai Sasuke meski bentuk wajahnya sudah sesempurna itu.

Sakura benar-benar muak dengan sifat Sasuke.

Dia menyebalkan, sok berkuasa, dan seenaknya

Gadis Haruno itu kembali merutuk. Dalam sepanjang hidupnya, ia tak tak pernah dan tak ingin kalau ia harus berurusan dengan bungsu Uchiha. Meski lelaki itu tampan dan digilai sebagian gadis, namun menurut pandangan Sakura sekarang, Sasuke justru terlihat sebagai pangeran gila yang menyebalkan. Dalam hidupnya, Sakura tak pernah sekalipun melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini. Meski diakui jika gadis yang memiliki surai merah muda itu pandai memasak, tapi jika harus Sasuke yang memakannya rasanya Sakura sedikit tidak ikhlas. Ahhh... andai saja masakan itu dimakan oleh Sasori, pasti lain lagi ceritanya..

Begitu Sakura mengingat Sasori, entah kenapa raut muka Sakura berubah. Wajahnya memerah dan tanpa disadarinya ia tersenyum tipis.

"Hari ini kau akan menginap. Ingat! Kau harus menuruti setiap kataku."

Sakura menghela nafas dan mengangguk pelan. Meski ada rasa enggan yang menggerogoti hatinya, tapi sepertinya itu tidak berpengaruh apapun. Sakura tahu sifat Sasuke, mengenal lelaki itu kurang dari seminggu sudah membuat Sakura menyimpulkan jika Sasuke termasuk lelaki yang keras kepala dan tak suka dibantah, dan Sasuke selalu mendapatkan apa yang di inginkannya.

"Haahhh... sampai berapa lama aku harus menuruti semua keinginanmu?" tanya Sakura ragu. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke guna menunggu jawaban yang seharusnya mampu membuatnya bernafas lega.

"Tergantung!"

"Tergantung? Kau tak berniat untuk menahanku berlama-lama kan?" tuding Sakura dengan memincingkan sebelah alisnya tak percaya dengan kalimat menggantung dari Sasuke barusan.

"Untuk apa aku harus menahanmu berlama-lama bersamaku. Aku akan membebaskanmu jika kau berperilaku baik padaku. Didepanku ataupun didepan semua temanmu."

Sakura melotot tak percaya dengan pendengarannya barusan. Apa katanya tadi? Astagaaa! Ini semua pasti mimpi. Sakura mana mungkin akan berperilaku baik terhadap lelaki yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Apalagi ia harus bersikap baik dihadapan semua teman-temannya. Bahkan ia tak pernah menunjukkan akan kedekatan mereka selama ini.

"Kau menyebalkan!?" Sakura berteriak nyaring dan hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke terkekeh geli menatap gadis merah muda itu.

Saat ini Sakura sedang menyuapi Sasuke dengan apel yang dikupasnya. Sementata Sasuke tengah asyik menontin televisi yang tayangannya tak begitu dimengerti oleh Sakura. Dalam hati Sakura terus merutuki nasibnya yang sangat tidak beruntung ini. Meski semua gadis di Konoha High School ingin sekali bedekatan dengan Sasuke, namun hal seperti itu tidak berpengaruh untuk Sakura. Gadis itu bahkan ingin menjaga jarak sejauh yang dia inginkan. Ohhh... dan ingatkan pula bagaimana tatapan yang diberikan oleh para **maid **itu untuk Sakura saat ini. Mereka tersenyum tipis dan terkadang terkikik geli melihat dua anak manusia itu yang lebih terlihat sebagai seorang kekasih. Ahhh... andai saja ia tak melukai Sasuke, mugkin Sakura akan tetap dalam hidup tenangnya.

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah disepakati Sakura dengan Sasuke waktu itu, Sakura benar-benar menginap dirumah Sasuke. Meski pada awalnya ia menolak, namun sepertinya hal seperti itu tidak berpengaruh apapun untuk pemuda emo tersebut. Misalnya saja, pagi ini Sakura sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sasuke. Ia sudah membuat nasi goreng ekstra tomat seperti keinginan Sasuke sebelumnya. Dan tak lupa pula jus tomat yang sudah tersaji apik dimeja makan. Hari ini memang hari libur sekolah. Dan seperti yang sudah diduga, kemarin malam Sakura harus menginap dirumah Sasuke hanya karena lelaki itu bilang jika kedua orang tuanya tidak akan pulang untuk jangka waktu yang tak dapat diprediksi.

_Dan pertanyaannya sekarang adalah..._

**Bagaimana Sasuke bisa meminta izin pada kedua orang tuanya untuk menginap dirumahnya? **

**Apakah Sasuke tidak merasa takut atau canggung saat meminta izin? **

**Ataukah ada alasan tertentu yang mampu membuat kedua orang tua Sakura langsung menyetujui keinganan dari Sasuke?**

Entahlah! Hanya Sasuke yang tahu bagaimana caranya.

Setelah selesai menghidangkan makanan dimeja, Sakura melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat dua puluh menit. Gadis dengan surai merah muda itu kembali mendengus saat ia tak menemukan lelaki menyebalkan yang sampai saat ini tak segera turun untuk menyantap makanan yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya. Sedikit menggelangkan kepalanya, sepertinya Sakura harus menyusul Sasuke untuk segera sarapan. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan makanan itu mendingin tanpa seorangpun yang menjamahnya terlebih dahulu.

"Dasar manja!" dumel Sakura sambil berjalan kekamar Sasuke.

Setelah sampai tepat didepan pintu bercat biru kelam itu, Sakura menarik nafasnya terlebih dahulu dan kemudian mengetuk pintu itu perlahan.

**Tookk... Tookkk... Tooookkk...**

Suara ketukan yang cukup kencang itu sepertinya tidak menimbulkan efek apapun pada seseorang yang kini ada didalamnya. Sambil berkacak pinggang, Sakura berteriak memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke berupaya lelaki itu segera bangun dan menyantap hidangan sarapan yang sudah dibuatnya.

Namun seperti itulah Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan suara ketukan itu dan kembali merapatkan dirinya dengan selimut tebal menghangatkan. Sasuke bahkan bisa menebak siapa yang ada dibalik pintu itu hanya dengan mendengar suara cempreng dari perempuan pemilik surai merah muda tersebut.

"Kalau kau tidak juga bangun, terpaksa aku masuk kedalam." kata Sakura yang mulai kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang semakin seenaknya itu.

Sakura membuka pintu itu dan lihat apa yang didapatkannya. Lelaki menyebalkan menurut versinya itu banhkan tak menggubris perkataannya sama sekali. Tubuh Sasuke tebungkus rapi dibalik selimut birunya. Sakura mendengus tertahan, tanpa membuang waktu dan energinya dengan percuma, Sakura langsung menghentakkan selimut itu dan tampaklah wajah berisunggut yang terpampang jelas diwajah tampan Sasuke.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hah?"

Sakura meringis menatap Sasuke dengan bersidekap. "Tentu saja membangunkanmu, bodoh!"

"Tch!"

"Sekarang cepat kau mandi dan segera turun. Aku tak ingin membuang-buang waktuku untuk meladeni pangeran gila sepertimu. Mengerti!"

Sasuke mengusap permukaan wajahnya kasar. Mendapat perlakuan yang sangat menakjubkan dipagi ini sungguh sesuatu. Tak pernah ada dan tak akan ada yang berani untuk membangunkannya seperti ini. Bahkan Kakashi yang sudah lama bekerja dirumah Uchiha pun tak pernah sekalipun membangunkannya seperti ini. Ohh... ingatkan pula beberapa maid yang tak pernah sekalipun melakukan hal seperti itu. Jangankan masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke untuk membangunkannya, para maid itu lebih baik membiarkan majikannya itu tidur daripada melihat sorot mata yang entah kenapa terlihat menakutkan jika Sasuke sudah dalam mode marah. Dan sekarang, dengan menakjubkannya seorang gadis dengan warna rambut yang sangat aneh itu mampu membuat keterbangunan Sasuke yang sungguh luar biasanya. Sedikit mendengus dan perlahan keluar dari kungkungan selimut, Sasuke dengan berat hati mengikuti perkataan Sakura. Seperti biasanya, sebelum dia sarapan pagi ia harus terlebih dahulu menunaikan rutinitasnya yang sangat penting. Mandi...

Setelah selesai mandi dan berbenah diri, Sasuke langsung keluar dengan tubuh fresh yang menyegarkan. Pemuda tampan itu memakai celana jeans dan kaos biru tua yang sanggup menunjang ketampanannya semakin sempurna.

"Ohh... selamat pagi menjelang siang." sindir Sakura sakartis saat seluit matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke didepannya.

"Aku tidak butuh komentar dari gadis sepertimu." Sasuke duduk tepat dihadapan Sakura. Lelaki itu menatap hidangan yang sudah siap tersaji rapi didepannya.

Kini mereka berdua kompak diam. Hanya menikmati sajian yang sudah diciptakan oleh Sakura. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Hanya suara sendok yang berbunyi menghentikan kesunyian yang tercipta.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" setelah menyelesaikan makannya, Sakura langsung menanyakan rasa masakannya pada Sasuke.

"Lumayan! Kau belajar darimana?" tanya Sasuke. Pemuda itu menghabiskan semua nasi goreng tanpa tersisa. Meski masakan yang dibuat Sakura tidak seperti masakan para maidnya yang sudah terdidik itu, tapu menurut Sasuke, masakan yang dibuat gadis didepannya itu sangat lezat. Dan entah bagaimana mengatakannya, sepertinya Sasuke mulai ingin menikmati masakan Sakura kagi suatu saat nanti.

Sakura tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, "Ibu ku yang mengajarinya sejak aku berusia sepuluh tahun." ungkap Sakura dengan rasa bangga yang ketara jelas.

"Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada ibumu."

"Untuk?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura sekilas sebelum meneguk jus tomat kegemarannya dan setelah itu berujar, "untuk menyelamatkanku dari kematian."

"A-apa? Kematian? Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Sakura terkejut. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Hn... karena kau dilatih ibumu memasak dengan baik!?. Andai saja kau tidak dilatihnya, mungkin saja aku sudah mati saat memakan masakanmu ini." ujar Sasuke dengan seringai andalannya.

Sakura yang mendengar ejekan dari Sasuke langsung bersungut kesal. Entah kenapa Sasuke selalu membuatnya jengkel.

Ohhhh... semestinya Sakura harus kebal dengan ucapan tajam dari lelaki didepannya ini. Sudah sifat Sasuke yang selalu membuatnya kebakaran jenggot setiap saat. Jika dia tidak mengucapkan kalimat sakral seperti itu, sepertinya dunia akan segera berakhir saat ini juga.

Sakura... Sakura...

Sepertinya kau akan semakin terikat dengan Sasuke cukup lama setelah ini.

.

**~Living Together~**

.

Sakura berjalan dikoridor sekolah seperti biasanya. Pelan namun pasti, bibir mungil itu mengalun merdu dengan irama ceria. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu olehnya. Hari dimana ia akan bertemu lelaki pujaannya saat pelajaran olahraga nanti. Oh... Astaga, memabayangkannya saja sudah membuat gadis Haruno itu tersenyum manis.

"_Ohayou~_" sapa Sakura ceria.

"_Ohayou, Sakura._" jawab Shion.

"Hari yang cerah kan, Shion?" tanya Sakura yang masih girang. Gadis itu menatap langit. **Sepertinya hujan tidak akan turun hari ini.** Begitu pikirnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa ada yang spesial hari ini?" tanya Shion binggung saat melihat wajah Sakura yang nampak berseri-seri.

Sakura menggeleng dengan gumaman tak jelas. Gadis itu tetap menatap langit sambil menopang dagunya tanpa memperhatikan sahabatnya yang sejak tadi menatapnya curiga.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasori-_senpai_?"

Refleks, Sakura langsung menatap Shion gugup. Dengan senyum tipis yang terpatri jelas diwajahnya, Shion langsung tertawa membahana melihat ekspresi dari sahabat merah mudanya itu.

"Astaga Sakura, kau tampak seperti orang yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta. Wajahmu itu benar-benar menggemaskan," Shion mencubit kedua pipi chubby Sakura gemas. Gadis pirang itu langsung tersenyum saat ia melihat raut ketersakitan yang terpampang jelas diwajah Sakura karena ulahnya.

"Kau menyakitiku, bodoh!" dengus Sakura sambil mengusap-usap pipinya.

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya pura-pura kesal. Namun Shion tahu, jika Sakura tak benar-benar kesal terhadapnya.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang membuatmu tampak berbeda hari ini? Kulihat kau memakai lipglosh. Seperti bukan dirimu saja." tuding Sakura dengan alis terangkat. Shion tertawa renyah, gadis itu menyibakkan surai panjangnya dan kemudian berujar.

"Tentu saja. Karena hari ini pangeran sekolah kita akan bergabung dipelajaran olahraga."

Sakura melotot. Apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya tadi? Pangeran sekolah akan ikut bergabung dengan pelajaran olahraga? Oh my... mimpi burukah ini?

"Kau pasti bercanda kan, Shion?" Sakura menatap Shion lekat-lekat, berharap apa yang baru saja didengarnya itu hanya bualan dari sahabatnya semata.

Shion menggeleng, "untuk apa aku bercanda. Kau pikir untuk apa aku harus berdandan semaksimal ini." ungkapnya riang.

Sakura mengela nafas dalam. Gadis itu memijat pelipisnya perlahan berupaya menghilangkn rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya.

"_Kami Sama... _apalagi ini." geram Sakura frustasi.

Gadis itu benar-benar ingin menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke untuk sementara. Mengingat tabiatnya yang suka seenaknya sendiri, Sakura takut jika Sasuke akan melakukan hal-hal yang mampu membuat isi siswa Konoha High Shcool geger seketika. Apalagi untuk mereka para gadis. Membanyangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kudu Sakura berdiri.

"Oh... sepertinya kita harus segera berkumpul, Sakura. Gay-_sensei_ sudah meniup peluitnya kencang."

Sakura mengangguk pelan sambil dibarengi dengan dengusan tertahan.

...

Shion mengembangkan senyum manisnya sebaik mungkin. Gadis itu masih mengupayakan agar Sasuke menyambut cintanya dengan terbuka. Meski sudah seminggu ini ia jarang sekali melihat sosok jangkung dari pemuda tersebut, namun hal itu tidak membuat Shion menyerah begitu saja. Gadis masih tetap setia menunggu kemunculan Sasuke, bahkan ia tak mengindahkan keberadaan Sakura yang saat ini tepat berada disampingnya.

"Hentikan sikap konyolmu itu, Shion." dengus Sakura tertahan. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusap permukaqn wajahnya lesu.

"Ayolah Sakura. Tidak ada satu gadis pun yang mampu menolak pesona yang dimiliki Sasuke. Hanya wanita yang memiliki kriteria buruk saja yang tidak terpikat olehnya."

"Jadi maksudmu aku memiliki kriteria buruk, begitu?" gumam Sakura sambil menatap tajam Shion.

"Aku tidak bilang jika itu kau. Kau sendiri yang mengaku," dengan terkikik geli, Shion menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura pelan dan kembali berujar, "jangan samapi ada benci dihatimu untuk Sasuke. Tentu kau tahu kan perbedaan benci dan cinta?"

Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam, "kau pikir aku ini anak kecil? Memang dari awal aku tak suka dengannya. Apalagi saat lelaki sok tampan itu menolak cintamu. Dia pikir hanya dia satu-satunya lelaki didunia ini." hardik Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat saat mengingat kejadian itu.

"Kenapa kau yang marah! Aku bahkan sudah melupakannya. Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi aku bukanlah satu-satunya gadis yang dia tolak." ungkap Shion sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sedangkan Sakura yang baru saja mendengar perkataan dari sahabatnya itu terdiam tak berkomentar. Namun dalam hati tentu saja ia bergumam.

_**"Kalau kau tahu bagaimana sifatnya saat berada dirumah, kau pasti akan menyesal menyukai lelaki model ayam seperti dia."**_

"Sakura, coba llihat itu." tunjuk Shion saat manik ungunya menangkap bayangan yang tak asing lagi baginya.

Sakura ikut memperhatikan pandangan dari teman pirangnya itu. Namun setelah manik hijau beningnya itu menangkap bayangan itu, tiba-tiba saja ia bergidik tak menentu. Sakura melihat Sasuke yang kini tengah bermain basket dengan Sasori. Emerald beningnya tak bisa luput dari pemandangan itu. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dibenak Sakura saat Sasuke dengan serius menatap Sasori dengan seluit mata hitam tajam. Sakura tak pernah melihat mata itu sebelumnya. Tapi sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu saat seringai itu muncul dibibir Sasuke begitu ia menyelesaikan kalimat demi kalimat yang dikontarkan untuk Sasori.

"Menurutmu apa yang mereka bicaraka. Aku tak pernah melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti itu sebelumnya." kata Shion yang langsung membuat Sakura sadar dari lamunanya.

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu," gumam Sakura yang lebih tepatnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

..

**TBC**

...

**Yuhuuuuuu~ aku kembali lagi disini. Hehehehe... Apakah kalian suka dengan Fict ini? Ahhh... Semoga saja iya. Yaa... meskipun cerita ini sudah sering dibuat, namun aku masih suka dengan cerita ala-ala **_**begini**__. __*****_**plak. Ok, sepertinya aku harus banyak bicara disini untuk suatu hal mengenai pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul dikotak Review. **

**1; Ada yang bilang Fict ini sama persisi dengan Dorama L-DK? **

**Maaf ya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu dorama tersebut. Jadi, kalau ada yang bilang ini plagiat ataupun itu terserah. Masalahnya cerita ini itu gak ada hubungannya dengan dorama tersebut. **

**2; Fict ini mudah ketebak alurnya? **

**Hahahaha... it's oke lah mau ketebak. Aku malah bersyukur dengan itu. Bagaimana kalau kamu buat akun FFN dan agar aku bisa berunding? **

**Baik! Ada yang mau bilang apalagi tentang Fict ini? Meski sama bukan berarti Plagiat lho. Ada banyak kok Fict yang terkadang sama dengan sebuah adegan, dan masih ada begitu banyak juga Fict yang modelnya seperti ini lalu seperti itu. Bukannya aku tidak suka dengan hal itu, malahan aku sangat bersyukur karena kalian memberi komentar dengan baik ^_^. Well... pesanku cuma satu, kalau bener-bener Fict ini plagiat atau semacamnya, tolong PM aku saja. Nanti dengan senang hati akan kurombak kok. Aku hanya perlu kalimat-kalimat yang bermutu untuk membuatku semakin baik dalam menulis cerita. Jadi, boleh minta kerja samanya kan? Hehehehe...**

**Dan, ada yang menta adegan Posesif dan protektif Sasuke ya? Ohhhh... kamu tenang saja ya adik, di chap depan bakal aku berikan :-p. Kalau kamu mau, ada kok OS di list ceritaku. Itupun kalau kamu mau baca. #plak *modus.**

**Shiiiiipppppp... itu saja yang pengen aku sampaikan. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah berkenan memberi komentar dan me-Fav dan me-Follow fict ini. **

**Kita berjumpa lagi dilain kesempatan.**

**Salam sayang; Chizuru Mey**

**Lamongan; 02-12-2014.**

**Si yu nex taim.**

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer ; Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.

Rated ; M (untuk jaga-jaga).

Pair ; Uchiha Sasuke - Haruno Sakura

Warning! Ooc. OOT. AU. TYPO dan EYD tak beraturan.

Don't like Don't read.

And enjoy, Minnaaaa~~

.

.

.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan alis tertekuk tak mengerti. Kalimat demi kalimat yang tertera di dalam otak jeniusnya itu seperti tak menimbulkan dampak apapun. Ingatannya akan perbincangan Sasuke dengan Sasori tempo hari di lapangan membuat gadis dengan surai merah muda itu semakin gelisah. Apalagi saat melihat raut ekspresi Sasuke yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Sekelibat otaknya pun tak bisa berhenti menghilangkan bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke kala itu. Ekspresi yang entah bagaimana mendiskripsikannya. Selama beberapa hari ia tinggal dan bertatap muka dengan lelaki emo itu, tak pernah sekalipun Sakura melihat raut muka menyeramkan yang di tampilkan oleh bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Mencoba menanyakan apa yang ada di pikirannya?

Sakura langsung menggelangkan kepala cepat. Sasuke pasti tak akan menjawab pertanyaannya semudah itu. Lelaki itu pasti akan balik bertanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang Sakura berikan.

Lalu bagaimana?

Menghela nafas beberapa kali, akhirnya Sakura menggurungkan niatnya dan kembali menatap Sasuke yang kini tengah sibuk dengan beberapa kertas di depannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan, sih?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan dengan alis terangkat.

Sekilas Sasuke menatap Sakura dan kemudian memfokuskan kembali obsidiannya ke kertas-kertas itu dengan gumaman tak berarti.

"Aku bosan menemanimu disini. Kau pikir aku senang duduk mematung di sampingmu seperti ini," dengus Sakura yang sekali lagi hanya di jawab dengan gumaman tak berarti dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

Sambil mendengus tertahan, Sakura menatap Sasuke sambil mengembungkan pipi chubbnya dan bibir mengerucut sebal. Dalam hati tentu saja gadis musim semi itu menggerutu kesal bukan main. Sejak pulang sekolah tadi, ia sudah duduk diam di samping Sasuke sambil menatap lelaki itu yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang tak di mengertinya.

"Daripada aku disini seperti orang bodoh, lebih baik aku pergi!" pungkas Sakura sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun sebelum kaki jenjangnya itu melangkah semakin menjauh, sebuah lengan menariknya dan menuntut ia untuk kembali duduk.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura sinis dengan mata mendelik tajam.

"Duduk!" Sasuke kembali berucap tanpa melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada lengan mungil Sakura.

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya dan semakin mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Setelah mendapat perhatian dari Sasuke karena tak kunjung duduk juga, akhirnya Sasuke menghela nafas dan kembali berujar.

"Aku belum selesai mengerjakan beberapa hal disini. Duduk, dan temani aku sampai selesai. Mengerti!?" kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit halus Sasuke berkata. Sakura kembali menghela nafas dan dengan sedikit terpaksa kembali duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau kerjakan. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kau bermaksud membuatku tampak bodoh dengan hal-hal yang tak bisa kumengerti sama sekali, ya?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Aku sedang membantu Itachi untuk menyelesaikan beberapa laporan perusahaan. Dia sungguh membuatku repot." gumam Sasuke kembali menggerakkan jari jemarinya di atas kertas dengan sempurna.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk patuh sambil ber-oh ria.

"Jadi, selain sekolah kau juga ikut membantu masalah perusahaan juga." Sasuke mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Tak kusangka, lelaki menyebalkan sepertimu bisa diandalkan juga."

"Lelaki sepertimu?"

"Tentu. Kau itu sangat menyebalkan. Aku heran kenapa para gadis selalu menjerit menyebut namamu setiap hari." tutur Sakura sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak!"

"Haahh? Apa kau bilang?!"

"Kubilang 'kau tidak'!"

"Kau ingin aku ikut menjerit seperti mereka? Kau ingin aku berteriak seperti ini ; 'Sasuke~ aku mencintaimu. Sasuke.. jadilah kekasihku. Sasuke, berkencanlah denganku..' Kau ingin aku terlihat konyol seperti mereka? Yang benar saja."

Sasuke menarik setiap sudut bibirnya begitu mendengar perkataan Sakura yang sudah bisa ia tebak sebelumnya. Lelaki emo itu tahu, bahwa gadis yang memiliki surai merah muda dan duduk tepat disampingnya ini pasti memiliki hal yang sangat tak terduga. Dikala para gadis memuja ketampanan dan karisma yang dimikilikanya, hanya Haruno Sakuralah satu-satunya gadis yang tak tertarik dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Akan lebih baik kau tetap jadi Sakura yang seperti ini. Membayangkan dirimu ikut menjerit memanggil namaku saja sudah membuatku mual."

Seketika itu pula Sakura memukul lengan Sasuke. Gadis itu sungguh tak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin lelaki yang kini tepat berada disampingnya bisa menjadi salah satu magnet untuk para gadis.

"Tentu saja! Jangan harap aku melakukannya, ayam."

"Hn."

"Oh ya, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." tanya Sakuta ragu.

"Katakan."

"Kemarin aku melihatmu bermain basket dengan Sasori-senpai. Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Seketika itu pula pergerakan jari Sasuke terhenti saat mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir ranum Sakura.

"Tidak ada!"

Dan satu jawaban singkat dari Sasuke membuat kening Sakura mengernyit.

"Kau bohong padaku."

"Kalaupun kau tahu, apa yang akan kau lakukan. Apa yang aku bicarakan dengan Sasori sama sekali bukan urusanmu,"

Dan satu kalimat panjang itu sontak membuat tubuh Sakura tegang. Memang, semua itu bukan urusan Sakura. Namun pantaskah Sasuke berkata sinis seperti itu terhadapnya?

"Memang bukan urusanku. Tapi saat melihat ekspresi wajahmu saat itu membuatku takut." gumam Sakura dengan kepala tertuduk.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan mengusap surai milik Sakura halus dan memaksa gadis itu untuk menatapnya dengan mengangkat dagu Sakura tinggi untuk menatapnya.

"Tidak ada! Aku hanya memperingatkan Sasori suatu hal."

Kemudian satu kecupan kecil di kening Sakura membuat gadis itu terperangah sekaligus terkejut dengan tindakan yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

"A-apa sih yang kau lakukan." ujar Sakura terbata dengan wajah merona merah.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah pernah mencium bibirmu waktu itu. Sekali-kali mencium jidat lebarmu tak apa, kan."

Dengan seringai andalan milik khas Uchiha, Sakura langsung menjitak kepala Sasuke cukup keras dan berkata;

"Dasar mesum! Jangan seenaknya menciumku, bodoh."

Dan satu kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari bibir ranum Sakura membuat dahi Sasuke mengernyit dan menyeringai.

Meski begitu, ada rasa hangat yang mengalir di tubuhnya saat tanpa sengaja Sakura mengkhawatirkannya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis setelah kepergian Sakura.

.

_._

_Living Together_

.

.

Buliran keringat kini membanjiri wajah tampan Uchiha Sasuke. Baju putihnya terpampang jelas oleh lekuk tubuh bidangnya yang atletise. Tak urung nembuat para gadis menjerit melihatnya. Adapun yang menatap takjub, benggong, nelan ludah, dan bahkan hampir mimisan begitu melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa disana.

Uchiha Sasuke. Ya... lelaki yang berparas tampan dan memiliki otak jenius itu kini sedang ditatap penuh gairah oleh para gadis disana. Semua mata tak luput dari pergerakannya tanpa terlewati sedikitpun. Oh... Ayolahhh... siapa sih yang tak akan tergoda dengan pemandangan yang semenakjubkan itu, eh?

"Coba lihat, Sasuke sangat tampan. Tubuh bidangnya itu ingin sekali kupeluk," tutur Shion menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar. Sedangkan sosok yang ada di sampingnya hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh dengan ucapan sahabat pirangnya tersebut.

"Ne, Sakura, apa kau tak setuju dengan ucapanku?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Mata beningnya masih memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih asik bermain basket. Meski begitu, ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bermain basket saat tangannya masih dirasa sakit? Ayolahhhh.. meski tangan sebelah kirinya yang terkilir, namun apa pantas ia seperti ini? Padahal lelaki itu selalu mengeluh sakit tiap kali Sakura menolak permintaannya.

"Sakura, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan kemudian berkata, "Memang sih dia tampan, tapi aku benci sikapnya itu. "

"Sikap yang bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja sikap menyebalkannya itu."

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Sakura terus menatap pergerakan Sasuke. Hingga mata bening dan sekelam malam itu saling menatap satu sama lain. Sontak hal itu membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengalihkan padangannya kearah lain. Ia tak ingin jika Sasuke beranggapan kalau dia sama seperti gadis-gadis itu yang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar dan mulut terbuka. Cih! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat kening berdenyut.

"Tapi lelaki menyebalkan menurut versimu itu adalah pangeran di Konoha High School, Sakura." Opini Shion yang lagi-lagi di tanggapi dengan dengusan tertahan dari bibir mungil Sakura.

"Kalian dibutakan oleh ketampanannya saja," ungkapnya datar. "Lagipula apa kau tak memiliki lelaki lain selain dia,?" tanya Sakura sambil bersedekap menatap Shion.

Sedikit tercengang dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh sahabat merah mudanya tersebut, Shion langsung menahan nafas terkejut.

"Kenapa wajahmu tegang begitu. Apakah kau pernah memiliki hubungan dengan seorang lelaki sebelum ini?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Shion masih diam. Gadis itu menatap sahabatnya dengan senyum kaku di wajahnya. Setelah itu ia mulai bicara.

"Hmmm... ada. Dan itu sudah lama berlalu. Keadaan yang membuat begini." gumamnya memberi penjelasan. Sedangkan Sakura bergumam dan mengangguk kecil mengerti

"Dan sekarang kau tertarik dengan lelaki model pantat ayam itu. Seleramu payah, Shion."

"Payah? Well... bagaimana seleramu?"

Sakura menimbang-nimbang pertanyaan Shion dan mulai berpikir.

Selera? Yuuppp... selama hampir tujuh belas tahun, Sakura hanya memikili dua mantan kekasih dan itupun karena sebuah keterpaksaan atau karena rasa kasihan. Dan kalaupun sekarang di tanya bagaimana seleranya, sepertinya gadis Haruno itu mulai mengernyitkan keningnya binggung.

Sasori?

Satu nama itulah yang kini melintas dibenaknya. Namun perasaannya terhadap Sasori apakah memang benar demikian? Maksudnya, apakah perasaannya itu memang rasa suka atau hanya sekedar mengagumi? Sakura menggeleng dan menarik nafas dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Sepertinya ia tak terlalu mengerti selera seperti apa yang di inginkannya. Yang jelas, Sakura hanya ingin jika lelaki itu bertanggung jawab dan memiliki rasa prinsip teguh yang layak untuk di perjuangkan, misalnya?

"Setidaknya seleraku tak sepertimu saat ini, Shion."

Shion langsung terkekeh geli mendengar kalimat Sakura barusan.

"Dasar! Hanya kau saja diantara para gadis yang tak menyukai Sasuke, Sakura."

"Memang kenapa? Aku memang tak menyukainya."

Shion menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Gadia dengan mata violet itu menatap jengah sahabatnya yang entah kenapa bisa sebenci itu pada Sasuke. Kalau alasannya hanya karena dirinya ditolak, apakah ini tidak berlebihan?

"Ahhh... terserah kau saja," ujar Shion pasrah pada akhirnya.

Shion melihat Permainan basket dilapangan itu masih sangat ramai. Beberapa penonton menatap Sasuke tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Meski hawa panas menyertai, namun tidak menyurutkan pekikan mereka yang semakin menjadi. Semua peluh menetes dengan sempurna membanjiri pelipis tanpa terkendali. Tapi meski demikian, sorak penyemangat tetap bersua membanjiri. Sontak membuat Sakura semakin mengernyit tak mengerti. Demi apapun... apa yang sebenarnya para gadis pikirkan tentang si Uchiha tersebut?

Kembali Sakura menarik nafas dan membuangnya begitu saja. Melihat permainan basket Sasuke yang begitu lihai membuat opini Sakura akan Sasuke sedikit berbeda kali ini. Meski dia menyebalkan, tapi Sakura akui jika Sasuke memang pandai mendribbel bola dengan sangat lihai.

"Haaahhh..." Sakura mendesah berat. Ia menatap alroji di pergelangan tangan kanannya sambil mengernyit.

Hampir lima belas menit Sakura menemani Shion untuk melihat aksi Sasuke mendribel bola, kini gadis Haruno itu memutuskan untuk kembali. Ia tak suka berlama-lama disini. Tempat dimana ia bisa melihat seseorang yang sebenarnya ingin di jauhinya sebisa mungkin.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi. Aku bosan dan telingaku panas setiap kali mendengar mereka menjeritkan nama yang sama." Dan satu anggukan kecil Shion sematkan untuk mengijinkan Sakura pergi meninggalkannya

.

.

.

Lelaki itu menatap bawahannya dengan alis tertekuk. Sebelah tangannya ia sandarkan pada dagu untuk menopang wajahnya yang meski sudah berusia empat puluh delapan tahun, namun lelaki paruh baya tersebut masih terlihat muda dan tampan.

Tampak sekali jika ia sangat sibuk. Itu di buktikan dengan beberapa kertas yang sedikit menumpuk di meja kebanggaan miliknya. Namun sepertinya itu tidaklah penting, karena seseorang yang di percayainya pasti membawa hal yang lebih berguna untuk ia dengar saat ini

"Bagaimana, apakah dia betah tinggal disana, Yamato?" Tanyanya setelah lelaki yang di panggil Yamato tersebut berdiri tegap di depannya.

Lelaki yang kedudukannya penting di Tokyo itu menatap lelaki yang bernama Yamato itu dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menunggu jawaban yang seharusnya mampu nembuat harinya semakin sempurna.

"Iya, tuan. Seperti yang tuan perkirakan sebelumnya. Ternyata dia bisa menyeimbangi sifat tuan muda." Katanya yang langsung di sambut dengan seringai lelaki paruh baya tersebut.

"Bagus! Pantau mereka. Dan beritahu aku berita apa lagi yang mereka lakukan."

Yamato mengangguk mengerti sebagai jawaban. Kemudian ia membungkukkan diri untuk undur diri dari ruangan itu dengan helaan nafas dalam. Sementara lelaki paruh baya tersebut menarik setiap ujung bibirnya dengan kilatan mata yang tak bisa dimengerti oleh siapapun.

Sambil membalikkan tubuhnya kearah jendela ruang kebanggannya, lelaki itu bergumam, "ini akan lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan."

.

.

.

Ini bukanlah hari yang menyenangkan bagi Sakura. Ia sama sekali tak habis pikir dengan semua gadis yang selalu menjeritkan nama yang sama. Gadis itu selalu berpikir, apa yang membuat seorang Sasuke begitu dipuja sampai sebegitunya? Tidakkah ini aneh? Maksudnya, dari sekian lelaki di KHS, apakah tidak ada satupun lelaki yang bisa membuat gadis-gadis itu menjeritkan nama lelaki lain kecuali Sasuke. Sungguh! Ini membuat Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya penasaran.

Kalau di ingat-ingat sekali lagi, Sasuke memang tampan dan memiliki karismatik yang tidak ada satupun lelaki di KHS yang bisa menandinginya. Namun, bukan itu permasalahannya. Apakah mereka tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana sikap dan sifat lelaki ini?

Sakura menggeleng dan mengusap permukaan wajahnya kasar. Tentu saja mereka tak tahu jika lelaki yang mereka sebut-sebut itu memiliki kepribadian ganda. Selain menyebalkan dan seenaknya sendiri, Sasuke juga sangat manja.

"Haaahhh..."

Sambil menghela nafas panjang, Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja dengan kedua tangan di lipat sebagai sandaran. Dibalik surainya itu, selalu muncul beberapa pertanyaan yang entah sejak kapan sudah menyarang di otak jeniusnya itu. Ia menyadari beberapa hal saat pertama kali ia menginjakkan diri di kediaman rumah Uchiha. Pertama, ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat kedua orang tua Sasuke meski sudah hampir dua minggu lamanya ia berada tinggal disini. Bahkan kakak lelaki Sasuke yang bernama Itachi pun tak pernah kelihatan berseliweran berada di sini. Jadi? Dimanakah keberadaan mereka?

Kemudian, bagaimana dengan keluarganya?

Selama berada disini, Sakura sendiri tak mengetahui bagaimana kabar dari kedua orang tuanya. Kabar yang ia terima saat itu hanyalah bahwa mereka sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Okinawa bersama kolega-koleganya. Dan setelah itu, tak ada kabar sama sekali.

"Jadi, harus bagaimana," gumamnya parau.

Sakura semakin membenamkan kepalanya dengan perasaan tak menentu. Keberadaannya disini bahkan tak tahu sampai berapa lama. Ia sudah pernah membicarakannya dengan Sasuke, namun sekali lagi, Sasuke selalu memiliki alasan yang sangat pas untuk kondisi Sakura saat ini.

Masih terhanyut dengan berbagai spekulasi yang melintas di kepalanga, tanpa Sakura sadari jika seorang yang berpawakan tinggi tegap itu menatapnya dengan alis bertaut menjadi satu.

"Ehmm..." dan satu deheman yang lolos dari bibirnya langsung membuat Sakura mendongak.

"Apa?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan bibir mengerucut. Entah kenapa sebabnya, hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan penuh selidik.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa wajahmu jadi jelek seperti itu,"

Sakura mendengus tertahan. Sambil mendecih ia menatap Sasuke dengan mata melotot tajam.

"Kau terpesona padaku?" dengan seringai andalannya, sekali lagi Sasuke menggoda Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tkh! Apa kau sedang mabuk, Tuan?"

"Lalu kenapa? Apa yang membuatmu jadi jelek seperti itu,"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya dengan memalingkan muka.

"Kau ingin mrmberitahu dengan sukarela atau perlu paksaan untuk itu? Aku sama sekali tak keberatan untuk melumat bibirmu disini. Sekarang juga."

Perkataan Sasuke langsung membuat tubuh Sakura tegang seketika. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, Sakura pasti akan kalah. Ingatlah, bahwa seorang Uchiha selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau dengan cara apapun.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan." Kata Sakura dengan mata mendelik tajan menatap Sasuke yang menyeringai menatapnya.

"Jadi, katakan padaku. Kenapa kau mengerucutkan bibirmu setelah melihatku?" tanya dengan tangan bersedekap.

"Kau membuatku kesal," gumamnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau bilang kenapa? Apa kau tak berpikir, aku sudah hampir dua minggu disini dan kau tak kunjung memperbolehkanku pulang," desisnya dengan mata melotot.

Sasuke menatap emerald itu dengan tatapan datar. Lelaki itu tahu jika merajuknya Sakura pasti tidak jauh dengan hal seperti ini.

"Jadi, kapan aku boleh pergi?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Sakura menatap mata sekelam itu dengan perasaan tak menentu. Di balik bola matanya yang sekelam malam itu tersembunyi beberapa hal yang tak dimengerti Sakura sama sekali.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke memposisikan duduk disamping Sakura dengan tenang tanpa suara. Lelaki itu hanya diam dan menatap emerald bening itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Di detik kemudian, lengan kokoh itu menarik tubuh mungil Sakura ke dalam dekapannya. Sontak membuat Sakura terkejut sekaligus tertegun tak mengerti akan sikap Sasuke kali ini.

"Maaf," dan satu kalimat sakral yang keluar dari bungsu Uchiha tersebut membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Untuk saat ini aku tak bisa memulangkanmu, Sakura."

"Aku perlu alasan untuk itu Sasuke." tanya Sakura yang semakin membuat Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Dengarkan aku. Untuk saat ini aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Tapi aku janji, bahwa tak lama lagi aku akan mengatakannya padamu. Dan setelah kau mengetahuinya, kuharap kau tak pergi dariku atau menjauhiku. Apapun alasannya. Kau mengerti?"

Suara itu mengalun serius. Membuat Sakura yang menatap obsidian Sasuke semakin mengernyit tak mengerti dengan setiap lontaran yang baru saja di dengarnya. Ia hanya menatap mata sekelam itu yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak di mengertinya sama sekali. Jika Sasuke tak memberinya penjelasan yang masuk akal kenapa ia di tahan berlama-lama di rumahnya, Sakura pastikan kalau lelaki yang sedang memeluknya itu pasti akan menerima ganjarannya dengan sempurna.

"Baik."

Satu jawaban itu akhirnya meluncur dengan sempurna. Sambil menarik nafas lega, Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan sesekali mengelus surai milik Sakura halus dan kembali mencium keningnya singkat.

Sakura yang mendapat perilaku seperti itu hanya mampu berdiam diri tanpa memprotes. Ia tak menolak apapun yang Sasuke lakukan kali ini. Ia bahkan menempatkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke dengan nyaman. Jarang sekali seorang Sasuke nemperlakukannya sehalus dan penuh perhatian seperti ini.

Kadang Sakura berpikir, siapa Sasuke sebenarnya?

Kadangkala ia terlihat serius. Menyebalkan, manja dan sangat arogan. Tapi satu yang Sakura yakini, bahwa Sasuke adalah sosok lelaki yang berpegang teguh pada prinsip dan menjunjung tinggi tanggung jawab.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Maaaaaffffff... aku telat publish Fict ini. Sungguh, bukan maksud hati ingin menelantarkannya, namun sekali lagi kondisi yang membuat jadi seperti ini. Hehehehe...

Ok, nggak tahu lagi harus bilang apa lagi, intinya aku sangat bersyukur karena masih ada yang berminat untuk membaca Fict ini yang ceritanya bahkan sudah tak asing lagi. :-P. Untuk chap ini aku nggak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana. Jari dan otakku bekerja sama menghasilkan chap 3 yang lumayan berantakan alias stuck di tempat (?).

Maaf juga jika banyak Typo yang bertebaran. Soalnya aku ngetik lewat HP dan itulah alasan utamaku nggak bisa update kilat. #dilempar.

Shhiiiipppp... kayaknya itu saja celoteh tak bermutu dariku, sekali lagi mohon maaf kalau publishnya nggak bisa kilat dan wordnya pun agak nggak panjang.

.

.

Yoshhh... ini balasan untuk yang Non-login:

.

Guest: Ok, terima kasih sudah menyukainya. Chap 3 sudah datang! :-P.

Mii-chanchan2: Hahahah... ini sudah di update. Selamat baca. XD

haruchan: Betul! Biar pasaran tetap suka XD. Kisah klasik sihhhh.

Jajaigo: Duuuhhh... mau JDrama atau apapun itu, yang penting Fict ini punyaku. XD

Noname: Ok, makasih sudah menyukainya. Chp 3 sudah datang. ^-^

Eriko: Mau komentar apapun nggak ngaruh kok. So, kalau nggak suka ya jangan dibaca. Sudah ada DLDR kn?

.

Ok, bagi yang login, kalian cek PM masing-masing ya?

.

09-02-2015, Lamongam jawa timur.

Salam sayang; Chizuru Mey.

See you next time ^-^.

.


End file.
